


Brian is Right Again

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin discuss the hottness of Jeff Corwin. Once again Brian is right.





	Brian is Right Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin were setting around the loft enjoying Jusin's last few days before he left for Hollywood.

Gus had spend the afternoon with his daddy and Justin, but had went home a few hours earlier. 

 

"He is so hot" Justin mummbled while watching his favorite show on Animal Planet.

"He is alright" Brian said as he looked up from the book he was pretending to read. He also was checking out the hottness of the host of Gus and Justin's favorite show, but just couldn't let Justin be right.

 

"Oh come on Brian, just look at that chest, he is hot. You so would do him- hell I would do him if I had the chance.

"Well Sonnyboy, once you get out to Hollywood you should try to look him up and get yourself a piece of that. I am sure he would love to top ya little one."

"Oh, No way Brian, I am so not looking him up and no one is topping me but you baby." Justin said with a smirk, he knew it got under Brian's skin when Justin called him baby. "Besides just look at him. He is so a bottom. There is no way he is a top."

"Really, and why do you think that? Because of the way he acts? Would you believe that I have heard that Emmett is quite a good top, and we know what a wonderful one you are. I am sure he (pointing to the tv) would give you a quite a ride." Brian said, leaning over closer to the man he loved.

"Brian, First of all, I so don't even want to think of what Emmett would be like as a top. Ewwiee" Justin made a face while saying this, trying to get the picture of Emmett naked out of his head. " Second, while I may be a great top" 

"Oh and such a modest one also" Brian interrupted

"As I was saying, there is no way he is a top so there. Now get over here and show me how to do it big boy." Justin said laughing while pulling Brian's lips down to his.

 

~~ Two weeks later.~~

Brian was in a meeting when his cell phone started buzzing so he let it go to voice mail. After the meeting he check the message and smiled when he saw it was from Justin out in Calif.

The message only consisted of a few words and a giggle, but those few words made Brian's day if not his entire week.

"Hey it's me. You were right about Corwin. Love you."


End file.
